Coming Through in the Clutch/Transcript
(At Davenport Tower, Oliver comes downstairs) Oliver: '''Guys, I just found out they're having an Olympic send-off celebration at the park this afternoon. '''Kaz: '''Ooh, will there be a piñata? Beause if so, my candy-whackin' arm is locked and loaded. '''Oliver: '''It's a pep rally where fans can meet Olympic athletes before they fly to Rio to compete in the Games. And best of all Clutch will be there! '''Bree: '''That's awesome! I have no idea who that is. '''Oliver: '''He's only the greatest weightlifter ever and a shoo-in to win gold. They call him Clutch because he always comes through in the clutch. Also because his real name has fourteen syllables and won't fit on the back of a tank top. I've seen all of Clutch's competitions. One year I even dressed up like him for Halloween. '''Chase: Oliver, instead of some meathead jock why not idolize a real hero? Like a president, or a Nobel-winning scientist. Or me. Kaz: 'Or you could idolize a cool athlete like Tom Brady. Or me. I'm great at foos-ball. '''Oliver: '''I can't wait to meet Clutch. Wait, what am I gonna say? What am I gonna wear? Ooh! I wonder if my Halloween costume still fits. Guess what, Skylar? It's clutch time! (''Runs upstairs) '''Skylar: Was he flirting with me or threatening me? I can never tell with his little boy energy. Kaz: '''Yeah, don't worry about him. He's just excited to meet his hero who's in the summer Olympics. '''Skylar: '''Girl from another planet question: What are the summer Olympics? '''Bree: Oh, they're a series of events for the world's best athletes. The winner takes a gold medal, second takes silver, third takes bronze. Skylar: '''Oh, yeah, they have that where I'm from too. Except on my planet they don't hand out medals. There if you get second they melt down your bones to build a podium for the winner. '''Bree: '''Anyway, our Olympics represent sport in the truest form. There's pageantry, sportsmanship and super hot guys from countries I've never even heard of. '''Chase: '''You know, I have always wanted to compete in the Olympics, but my bionics would give me an unfair advantage. '''Skylar: '''I could arrange for you to compete on my planet. '''Chase: '''Yeah, I'm good. '''Oliver: '''Look! It still fits! '''Kaz: '''Uh, no. No, it doesn't. . . . '''Oliver: '''This is so exciting! Clutch is gonna be here any second. Ooh, I'm gonna have him sign my bicep! '''Skylar: '''Let's hope he has a fine-tip pen. '''Kaz: '''Cool, so no piñata. Guess I brought this for nothing. '''Chase: Guys, guys, a fencing demonstration. Kaz: I just threw away my stick. Chase: '''I wish I could compete in the Olympics so bad. My laser bow would have this thing locked up. '''Bree: Your laser bow would slice them in half. Chase: Yeah, but I'd win. Oliver: '''It's Clutch! Over here, Clutch! I love you, Clutch! '''Clutch: '''People of Centium City, I give you... Clutch! Uh-oh, people, you know what that means. It's time for you to clap while Clutch lifts heavy things. Talk about a walk in the park. Talk about a bike rack in the park. '''Oliver: '''Talk about lifting a hot dog cart in the park. '''Clutch: Hey, that's Clutch's line. . . . Clutch: '''And now it's time for Clutch to meet some of his fans! '''Oliver: '''He can't see me. OK, I'm gonna have to fight my way through the crowd. Kaz, hold my sign. Pardon me, coming through, my bad. '''Clutch: '''Hey, little buddy. You must be Clutch's number one fan. '''Oliver: Yes. Yes I am. Clutch: '''Clutch was talking to the other little dude, little dude. At least this guy cared enough to make a sign. How would you like to be Clutch's honorary spotter at his weight-lifting demo? '''Kaz: '''Me? '''Clutch: Yes, you. Kaz: '''Yeah, why not? '''Clutch: '''Come on! '''Oliver: What? No. K-Kaz. Kaz: '''Oh, sorry, buddy. Here's your sign back . . . '''Bree: '''Aw, look, it's a mini version of the Olympics for kids. '''Chase: Yeah sure, let's give everyone a chance to compete except for Chase. Oh, look, there's a baby. Somebody hand him a javelin! Bob: Oooh, ah, haa. Bree: Wait, is that... Bob? Bob: 'Bree! '''Chase: ' Why aren't you at the academy? 'Bob: '''I heard about this contest. Where the winner and a friend gets to run with the Olympic torch. I'm gonna win, then invite Bree to run with me. Ya know, 'cause running is your thing. And, uh, by the way, I'm fourteen now, in case you're still worried about the age difference. '''Bree: '''I'm worried about a lot of things, and age isn't one of them. Look, Bob, you can't compete in this contest. You have bionics. It'd be cheating. '''Bob: '''Yeah, but don't you see? We'll carry the Olympic flame. Which can never be extinguished. Like my love for you. '''Bree: '''Aww. '''Bob: '''So you in? '''Bree: '''No. . . . '''Oliver: '''I can't believe Clutch chose Kaz to be his honorary spotter. I'm his number one fan! I should be wiping down his sweaty barbells. '''Skylar: '''Oliver, let it go. It's not that big of a deal. '''Oliver: ' It is a big deal! Look, I have a secret to tell you. 'Skylar: '''At night you sneak into my bathroom and collect pieces of my hair? '''Oliver: '''Uh, no. Not always at night. I meant I've been using Clutch as motivation to help me get better with my powers. He has his catchphrase: "Tap the power within." Every time I feel like I can't do something, I hear Clutch in my head saying those words and... it makes me want to keep going. '''Skylar: ' Wow. I never realized how important this was to you. You should talk to Kaz and explain it. He'll understand. '''Oliver: '''I can't. He's a little busy right now. '''Kaz: '''Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Higher! Lift me higher. '''Oliver: '''That's my muscle man. . . . '''Announcer: Our next competitor in the Mini Olympics shotput event, Bob! Bob: Is that good? I-I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Bree: '''Bob. What is going on here? I thought I told you you couldn't compete in the Mini Olympics because you're bionic. '''Bob: I know. But my new coach told me it was OK. Bree: '''What new coach? '''Chase: '''No talking to lookie-loos. Focus, Bob. Focus. '''Bree: Chase? What're you up to? Chase: '''Look, since I can't compete in the real Olympics, running with the torch is the closest I'll ever get. And when you so rudely turned Bob down, I stepped in. I'm gonna run with the torch! '''Bree: '''No, you're not. It's totally cheating. '''Chase: '''Ah, technically it isn't. You see, the real Olympics have very strict rules. But since this is just a rinky-dink challenge for kids, the only rule is: "Have fun." Which means Bob can compete. '''Bree: '''OK, well it may not be cheating, but it's still not fair. All these kids, they wanna win and you're crushing their dreams. '''Chase: '''Well, yeah, but... I'm gonna run with the torch! . . . '''Clutch: '''Fans of Centium City! Today, Clutch is going to do something he's never done before! '''Skylar: '''Refer to himself as 'I' or 'me'? '''Clutch: Today, Clutch is going to break his own weight lifting record. That's right. Crowd: Ooh. Five hundred pounds on this side, and five hundred pounds on that side. Together that's... Five hundred pounds twice. Kaz: '''Clutch, uh, that looks kinda dangerous. '''Clutch: '''Of course it's dangerous. But as my number one fan, you should know that Clutch always... taps the power within. For Clutch, nothing is impossible. Except crossword puzzles. '''Kaz: '''All right, well, what am I supposed to do as your spotter? '''Clutch: '''Clutch doesn't really need a spotter. Clutch is the strongest man on Earth. You just need to stand there and watch the awesomeness that is Clutch. '''Kaz: '''You just worked in 14 "Clutches" in three minutes. Very impressive. '''Clutch: '''OK, people, it's Clutch Time! '''Skylar: '''Oliver, something's wrong. He can't hold the weight. '''Clutch: '''Clutch needs help! '''Oliver: '''Kaz, help him. '''Kaz: '''He said I didn't have to do anything. I can't lift that much. '''Oliver: I'm coming, big guy. Clutch: '''How are you doing that? '''Oliver: '''Oh right, sorry. I'm bionic. Oliver, nice to meet you. '''Clutch: '''Awww!!! '''Oliver: '''Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! '''Skylar: '''Well the good news is, he knows who you are now. . . . '''Oliver: '''I'm the worst fan ever. I dropped hundreds of pounds on Clutch and shattered every bone in his foot. '''Skylar: Don't sell yourself short. You also broke his ankle. Kaz: Dude, what were you thinking? Oliver: '''Me? You knew Clutch was my hero. This never would've happened if you hadn't stolen him away from me. '''Kaz: '''Look, I'm sorry, OK? You're right. I got swept up in the moment. '''Oliver: It's his muscles. They get me every time. The worst part is I let my hero down. I wish there was something I could do. Skylar: '''Maybe there is. Be right back. . . . '''Oliver: You abducted Clutch from the hospital? Skylar: '''You're welcome. . . . '''Bree: '''Hey, guys. Say hello to Zoe. You know, she really wants to win the mini Olympics, but since you two are playing unfair, she needs a little help. So, I'm gonna be her coach. '''Chase: '''What? '''Bree: '''Yep, since you're using your bionics, I'm gonna use mine to make sure that you don't win. Isn't that right, Zoe? '''Zoe: I don't even know you. I'm supposed to be doing this with my dad. She just grabbed me and dragged me over here. Bree: '''Well, you wanna win, right? '''Zoe: '''More than anything. '''Bree: '''Well, then I say we show them serious girl power. '''Zoe: '''OK. I'm gonna kick your butt. '''Bob: '''Chase, I'm nervous. Girl power scares me. . . . '''Announcer: Next up for the long jump, Bob! Chase: '''Just remember to use your super strength to push off. '''Bob: Cannonball! (Thud) Where'd all the sand go? . . . Announcer: Next up, we have Zoe! Bree: '''OK, you just try to keep your legs out in front of you, and I'm gonna do the rest with my invisibility app. You ready? '''Zoe: '''Let's do this! '''Bree: '''Yay! You did it. '''Chase: '''Hey, that's not fair. '''Bree: '''Why not? You said it yourself the only rule is to have fun. And I am having a blast. Come on, Zoe. '''Zoe: '''See you later, sandman. . . . '''Clutch: '''Get Clutch out of here. What is wrong with you people? '''Oliver: Why would you bring him here? Skylar: '''I wanted to give you the chance to redeem yourself. '''Oliver: '''So you forced him here against his will? '''Slylar: I asked him to come nicely, but he said no. So then I had to ask him to come not so nicely. Clutch: '''Clutch is not having a good day. '''Skylar: You said no regular doctor could fix him. So I figured why not try some of your old medical devices from Mighty Med. Oliver: '''Because Clutch isn't a superhero. I wouldn't even know where to start. Ok, I can't do this. We have to take Clutch back to the hospital. '''Skylar: '''Wait. You're not even gonna try to fix him? That's not the Oliver I know. The Oliver I know would do everything he can to help someone he cares about. '''Oliver: '''You're right, I gotta do it. For my hero. (Clutch grunting) '''Kaz: '''I am a terrible spotter. . . . '''Announcer: After four events, our two finalists for the Mini Olympics are Zoe and Bob! The deciding event is a one mile race around the park. Chase: '''Hey, since we've both used our bionics to our advantage, what do you say in the spirit of sportsmanship we make this one fair? '''Bree: You're only saying that because it's a race and you know I'm gonna use my superspeed to help Zoe win. Chase: 'Yeah. But I threw in all that stuff about sportsmanship so it's sorta legit. '''Bree: '''Nice try, Chase. '''Chase: '''Fine, go ahead and use your superspeed... since you obviously think that Zoe can't win on her own. '''Zoe: '''Hey, I can win on my own! '''Chase '''Oh, really? Because... your coach doesn't think so. '''Zoe: '''You don't? '''Bree: '(Nervous laughter) Yes, of course I do. Um, which is why Chase and I aren't use bionics to help either one of you. '''Chase: OK, Bree, if you insist. Bree: '''Yeah. '''Announcer: Runners, take your marks. Chase: '''All right, Bob, remember what I told you. '''Bob: '''Keep asking Bree out 'cause it's funny? '''Chase: '''No, Bob, "Pace yourself." But yes, you should definitely keep asking her out. '''Announcer: Get set, go. Bree: '''You got this, Zoe. run fast. Bob, '''Chase: Yes, go, Bob. Run, Bree: '''you got this. . . . '''Bree: '''You're halfway there. Keep it up, Zoe. Go. '''Chase: Run, Bob, run! There's no way he can catch up. I gotta do something. Bree: Hey, no, no, no. We said we were not going to use bionics to help our kid win. Chase: '''Yes, but we never said anything about using our bionics to make sure the other kid doesn't win. '''Bree: '''Oh, no, you don't! . . . '''Announcer: Here they come to the finish line! Zoe: I'm almost there. Chase: '''I don't think so. '''Bob: '''I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win! '''Bree: '''Oh, no, you're not. '''Bob: '''Hey, how'd I get back here? '''Chase: Stop! Bree: '''You stop, stop! '''Announcer: And the winner is Bob! Chase: Yes! Yes! I won! The torch is mine! Bob: '''Give me that. I don't want to run with you. '''Chase: '''What? '''Bob: '''You should run with your dad. '''Zoe: '''Really? '''Bob: Yeah. You're the only one who played fair. And besides, I've decided to retire on top and never run again. Zoe: Fine by me. Whoo hoo! Bree: '''Hey, I'm really proud of you, Bob. You did the right thing. You know, this is sportsmanship at its best. '''Chase: '''Yeah. And this is my magnetism app at its best. '''Zoe: Hey! Chase: '''See you in Rio. . . . '''Oliver: '''We've tried every piece of medical equipment left over from Mighty Med. And nothing worked. I knew I couldn't fix him. '''Kaz: '''We still have this industrial brain drill. '''Clutch: '''That's it, Clutch is calling the police! Can Clutch borrow your phone? '''Oliver: '''All right, well, I don't want this coming down on you two. So, I'll take the fall. I guess from now on I'll have to "tap the power within" my prison cell. Wait, that's it. I've to tap the power within. '''Skylar: '''What do you mean? '''Oliver: '''My cryo-blast! Injured athletes use cryo-therapy all the time. They expose their bodies to extremely cold temperatures in order to stimulate muscle fibers and joints. '''Kaz: '''Yeah, yeah, I read about that. It speeds up the healing process. '''Oliver: '''Exactly. '''Skylar: '''Oliver, that's a great idea. '''Oliver: '''Thanks. Now, this is a much more concentrated version, but I think it can work. '''Skylar: '''Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen? It could freeze every bone in his foot and shatter them like icicles. '''Clutch: '''What? '''Kaz: Or it could give him severe frostbite, in which case the entire foot would have to be removed. Clutch: '''What?! '''Skylar: '''Do it, Oliver. '''Oliver: '''OK, here goes. '''Clutch: '''No, wait. Clutch cold. '''Oliver: '''Kaz, use your fire power to defrost him. '''Clutch: '''Clutch hot. You fix Clutch. Little dude, you are Clutch's hero. '''Oliver: '''Clutch, you're crushing the power within. . . . '''Oliver: '''This is so cool. Can't believe you're actually gonna sign my bicep. '''Clutch: '''Clutch is gonna need a fine-tip pen. '''Skylar: '''Called it. '''Kaz: Hey, guys, remember Clutch? '''Chase: '''Oh, hey, Clutch. Why is he in our house? '''Kaz: '''Ah, well, Oliver shattered his foot. And then Skylar abducted him from the hospital. Then we fixed him in our top secret command center where no one's ever supposed to go. So how was your day? '''Bree: '''Great, we used our bionics to crush the dreams of innocent children. '''Chase: '''Wow, we really are an Elite Force.Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Aired Episodes Category:Specials